Various forms of boat covers, primarily flexible canvas and nylon covers are available for the protection of boat during travel or while stored outside. These covers require considerable maintenance, are time consuming both to install for travel or to remove for use of the boat. Also, when the cover is removed from the boat, a suitable place for storage is required, typically not available in a small boat. In addition, flexible covers must be braced from beneath by support arches in order to prevent water from collecting on the upper surfaces of the flexible covers. These covers, even when braced from beneath, are often unable to stand the weight of wet snow or ice. Additionally, during transport, flexible covers tend to lift off the boat and tend to flutter. These actions can cause scuffing of the boat finish or other damage. Also, debris kicked up from the highway may damage the forward portions of the boat whether or not a cover is in place. Accordingly, a need exists for a combination structure having a rigid-protective forward cover, flexible aft cover assembly and further having a storage space for the flexible aft cover.